Would You Care To Dance?
by The-Right-Girl
Summary: Haru believes that she is only able to make blunders... but will a not-so-mysterious visitor change her mind? (Honestly, if anyone can give me a better summary, feel free!)


**Hopefully, this story will **_**stay **_**a one shot, and not turn into another of my 'starts-out-pretty-good-but-what-will/can-I-write- next,-now-I've-lost-interest-in-it,-sorry-readers. ' Hope y'all like it!**

…**And I'm writing/finishing this and uploading it before bed…**

**Please! Enjoy and Review!**

**Would You...Care to Dance?**

Haru pressed herself against the cool brick wall, her face still burning at the event that had made her dash to the back of the school to hide.

_Why do I even try?_ She questioned herself, covering her face with her hands in despair.

_The only time I could ever really dance was with Baron, and that was when I was turning into a cat! And when I try to dance when I'm human-_

The girl went even redder.

_I'm just a disaster waiting to happen…_

Haru sighed and crossed her arms as she slumped on the wall, the coolness seeping through her light green cotton dress. She had bought it because it reminded her of…_**him**_. His eyes, in any case. The style of the gown was a bit reminiscent of the horrendous yellow dress she had worn in the cat kingdom, but, less fancy, less poufy and more restrained, more… more Haru-like.

The dark brunette sighed as she slightly smiled and leaned her face up towards the sun that was beginning to set. She closed her eyes, remembering that day nearly a year ago…

"Excuse me." A familiar male voice made her jump from the wall with an odd sound, and she opened her eyes.

_Great—I have a bit of cat in me left over, and I _still_ can't dance…_ squinting in the dying sunlight at the mysterious silhouette, Haru tried to make out her visitor that had appeared out of thin air.

"Can I help…" she trailed off as the sun slipped beneath the horizon. It couldn't be—

"B-baron!?" She asked, blushing. The gentleman in front of her was wearing the same light grey suit as her half-feline friend, but he was hundred percent human.

_A hundred percent __**handsome**__!_ A traitorous voice commented in her head, intensifying her blush. And indeed he was—short orange hair neatly parted underneath a light grey top hat that matched his suit, pale skin, a rather plain cane in one hand as the man slightly bowed his head as he tipped his hat at her.

"Good evening, Miss Haru. I hope you are well." Looking into a pair of light green eyes when he finished his greeting, there was no denying it—

He was definitely Baron!

Impulsively, Haru leapt and hugged him—then backed up, apologizing as she blushed. She still wasn't as confident as she wanted to be…

"It's quite alright, Miss Haru. I don't mind." He gave her a feline-like smile, but Haru thought his cheeks looked a bit red… probably due to the sunset. Noticing her gaze was settled behind him, Baron turned and looked as well.

"It is lovely, is it not?" they both watched the colors the sun had left behind slowly fade.

"Y-yeah…" Haru cursed her stumbling tongue, biting it for a few seconds before she continued. "But I've discovered I like sun rises more." Baron shifted his green eyes to her, still smiling.

"Why's that?" He queried. Keeping her eyes on the sky, Haru answered;

"The colors in the morning announce that another day is coming, that there's yet another chance to make a difference in the world." Her curiosity finally getting the better of her, she stole a glance at the human Baron and got caught in his gaze.

"Why…" she started to ask, and then stopped, unsure how to word her question. He understood her thought.

"Why am I human?" he asked for her. She nodded.

"Well," his smile seemed to turn a bit…uncertain, and he flicked his eyes to the sky, noting that a star had taken a stand on the eastern hemisphere. "To be perfectly honest…" he paused again.

Haru blinked; was Baron…nervous? And was his face a bit pinker than it had been before?

"Well, I managed to find this spell in the deep recesses of my library, and thought that, since we hadn't spoken in a while…" Haru took mercy on him and finished his sentence.

"You decided today was as good as any?" Baron nodded, a bit of relief evident in his eyes.

"However, Muta led me to believe you would be inside the school building in the gymnasium; why—"Haru rushed to cut him off, blushing heavily again.

"I-I decided I needed—uh—some air." His smile turned into an odd sort of smirk.

"Some air, you say?" the human Baron asked, amusement in his eyes—which she avoided. He already knew she was lying (she was _not _a good liar), but looking at him wouldn't help her embarrassment.

"Y-yep." She steadily stared at rock on the ground.

"And I suppose this was in short supply in the building?" Baron tilted his head to the side—the action made her automatically look at him again, but she found she couldn't look away.

"Y-yes…" Probably as red as a tomato now, Haru pleaded with her eyes for him to change the subject. With a chuckle, he consented.

"Very well." He blinked, and slightly twitched before he turned his head towards the school door Haru had rushed out of earlier. Her attempt at a quick escape had made the door remain an inch or so open. Focusing on it as Baron was, Haru realized there was faint strains of music drifting to them. _Huh, they must have cleaned it up by now…_

"Why don't we return to the dance?" Baron asked. Haru's attention snapped back to him; he was a bit closer, and was holding out his right hand. What was he asking again…? Remembering, the dark brunette violently shook her head.

"Careful there, Haru." The orange-haired man warned, reaching out and stopping her head from moving. "Would you care to tell me why not?"

Haru dropped her gaze, slightly shaking her head.

"Please, miss Haru?" He asked, making her look back into his eyes—and wish she hadn't. Even though he wasn't an animal now, his-his questioning eyes made her melt inside. Somehow managing to look away again, Haru muttered something under her breath.

"I cannot understand you if you talk like that, Haru." There was a smile in his voice.

"I-I wasn't lying when I said I was a 'meowsy' dancer, Baron…" the brunette said elusively, staring at the ground. Baron moved his hand to cup her face and gently forced her to look at him. She steadily turned dark red, but grudgingly released all the information.

"I tried to dance, and I… somehowmanagedtoknockintoapunchbowl,andtenotherpeo pleaswell." She said the rest in a rush, sure that her face was going to burn off any second. Baron's green eyes were amused, and he let out a small chuckle.

"Truly? But you certainly danced well in the cat kingdom…" Haru closed her eyes tight, took a deep breath, and leaped:

"Maybe I'm only able to dance with you…" There was a moment of silence, and after a few seconds she gained the courage to pry her eyelids open. There was a strange expression on Baron's face, accompanied by a smile, gentle smile. Tilting her head down, the former cat-creation leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Releasing her, he turned around.

Haru closed her eyes before she watched him walk away. Her and her big mouth! She knew she shouldn't have said anything—

"Excuse me, miss." Her eyes shot open: Baron was standing in front of her again, only this time his hand with the cane was behind his back, and he was slightly bowing with his top hat over his heart—which was shining through his eyes.

"Would you… care to dance?" Her mouth opening slightly in surprise, Haru could just stare at him for a while. _He likes you too!_ The voice was back, shrieking in her head. _Stop standing like a dolt and say yes! Or nod—whatever!_ Listening to that voice for once, Haru managed to close her mouth and nod—she couldn't stop the grin from spreading across her face.

"I-I'm a 'meowsy' dancer," she managed to say without too much stuttering. Baron… _beamed_ as he straightened, set his hat on his head, and leaned his cane against the brick wall before holding out a hand to Haru, which she placed her own on.

"Just trust me," He seemed to purr as he drew her closer and began to dance. The moon rose, accompanied by the stars, spotlighting the two who had fallen in love. Oblivious to time and their surroundings, Baron led Haru in a waltz. Gradually, they slowed down, and then came to a stop. Impulsively, Haru hugged him—and he hugged her back. Gently pulling back, Baron looked down at _his _brunette. Slowly leaning down, he went in to kiss her, and she stood onto her tiptoes to close the last few inches.

Their future wasn't all to certain; they didn't know if the spell could become permanent, nor if his life span was altered. The thing was, they didn't care anymore. And anytime they did start to have doubts… well… there phrases they'd whisper that erased the doubts.

"_Would you… care to dance?"_

"_I'm a 'meowsy' dancer"_

"_Just trust me."_

**There you go, folks! Hope y'all liked it!**

**Let me know what you think, complaints (constructive criticism) welcome!**

**Ugg… don't like the last bit…**

**Did you know it's taken me over two years to actually get back to this idea and finish it!? I need to learn how to motivate myself…**

**Almost out of High school!**

**YES!**

…**And then college…**

**Anywho, enough blabbering!**

**Goodnight, people!**


End file.
